


You're my sister

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bullying, Gen, Major Character Injury, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:50:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6317056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt I received via Tumblr, focuses on young Alex/Kara.</p><p>"Scar on Alex‘s arm made not by Kara, but by bullies at school, to whom Kara accidentally confessed to have superpowers (maybe she did it to impress them, so they could become her friends or something). So they catch up A & K after school & began hurting A, asking K to prove & stop them. But as A forbid her to use any superpowers & K already fuck up by spilling her secret, she can’t do anything now. And Kara had to witness them hurting her sister until Alex told her to run home."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're my sister

(present day)

Scars littered Alex’s body, the result of childhood adventures gone wrong and injuries sustained in the line of duty. Each one told a story; a few were caused by Kara as she adjusted to her powers and the damage they could cause when not fully under control. The younger girl was upset by this still, though one scar still caught her eye the most. A long-ish slither down the side of Alex’s arm, and that one truly told a story. When asked about that day, her sister would always reassure her that she did the right thing and that it hadn’t been her fault though Kara would always hold guilt about it, she just couldn’t help that.

(flashback)

“Little Danvers” Krissy said with a smirk as she walked up to Kara, she was notorious for being the ringleader of the most feared gang of bullies in middle school “Those glasses are just ugh, so not cool, and yet you want to be popular? How sad”

Kara fidgeted nervously, she desperately wanted to fit in and be seen as “cool”. If she’d learnt one thing about earth schools it was that being cool and popular was seen as something very important and the way to make people like you and gain friends. She tried to plan her next response carefully though Krissy caught her off guard.

“I bet she doesn’t have a single ounce of cool in her” Krissy sniggered to the other gang members, all of them laughing at Kara who suddenly retaliated, unable to deal with their teasing anymore.

“Well, I have super powers!” She announced loudly, stunning them all into silence before another roar of laughter broke out amongst the wider crowd who had all heard her.

“Ha, now little Kara Danvers thinks she’s some sort of superkid” Krissy smirked at her, most people had already turned to go back to their classes now recess was almost over “We’ll have to put that to the test sometime”

Kara kept quiet and her head down for the rest of the school, wanting to just go home and hide. She couldn’t of said that, she couldn’t let people know or she might get taken away somewhere away from her new family whom she had grown fond of. Especially Alex, she had already lost a family once there was no way she wanted to lose her sister. The girl was glad when it was the end of the day, heading out to the gates she spotted her older sister and mustered a weak smile, exhausted by her day. However, as they began walking home across a fairly quiet stretch of paths Krissy and her gang appeared out of nowhere and blocked the way.

“How about that test we talked about, Danvers?” Krissy threatened Kara, pushing her over roughly into the mud before looking over to Alex as the older girl helped her up “Ah, a wild Big Danvers appeared. Perfect timing. Lets see you protect your precious sister little miss superpowers”

The surrounding girls all turned on Alex, the biggest one pinning her up against a nearby wall whilst the others began to kick and punch at her. Alex was strong of course and could usually hold her own in a fight but the sheer amount of girls attacking her plus the fact all her focus was currently on Kara made her an easier target. She wondered how this has happened, why Kara had told them or how they had found out. The brunette thought that her sister understood why she had to be so secretive and couldn’t risk use her powers at all in public.

“Go on then, use those supposed super powers little girl. Best save your sister before we’re through with her” Krissy taunted Kara, stepping up to Alex who was struggling against the hold the other girls had on her. She flicked out a pocket knife, which made Kara infinitely more scared. She had been frozen even since this started, her mind conflicted on what to do. The blonde knew she would already be in so much trouble but she could possibly write this all off as her just saying it rather than it being truth if she didn’t use her powers. However, Alex was suffering and the need to help her was so strong, she could barely handle watching as Krissy drew the blade and slid it down Alex’s arm, blood beginning to drip. Kara caught her sister’s eyes, knowing she could see the conflicted worry of what to do. 

“Go, Kara….please, just go” Alex begged her, almost shouting because she was trying to block out the pain in her arm “Go home…” Kara took one last look at the scene in front of her and bolted off in the opposite direction, taking the alternate route that led to the Danvers house. She subconsciously slowed her pace down to a walk as she reached the street, heading up to the house she swung the door open, not even registering the fact she was still covered in mud so they could instantly tell something was wrong

“Kara!” Eliza rushed over to her youngest “What happened to you? Where’s Alex?!” Tears formed in Kara’s eyes at the thought of her sister. She had to tell them so they could go get Alex and help her but it just reminded her that this was all her fault and she was scared of them finding out exactly why it happened.

“Alex…she’s hurt, we got cornered by this bully on the path and they hurt her….I..I couldn’t…she told me to run, go home..” Kara managed to get out though her tears turned into full on sobs as she leaned into Eliza’s shoulder for some comfort “She’s hurt and I…I couldn’t help…I…we have to help!”

Jeremiah instantly scrambled out to the car, looking back a moment Eliza nodded at him and helped Kara outside too, they would need her to tell them where Alex was. Jeremiah drove as Eliza practically held Kara in the backseat, trying her best to comfort the still crying girl and glean directions from her. Once the girls had gotten bored of Alex and dumped her, she had managed to crawl nearer the top of the path before collapsing, meaning at least it took her father less time to find her and carry her back to the car. 

“We need to get to the hospital, now!” Jeremiah shouted, carefully passing Alex over to his wife who still had a terrified Kara clinging to her side. Again Kara was conflicted about if she should offer to fly Alex there but she remembered the girls words and the look on Eliza’s face as Jeremiah began to speed off towards the hospital. Every minute that passed where they weren’t there yet was agonising, Kara getting more and more worked up Eliza was worried her anger might boil over so she simply used the free arm which wasn’t clutching Alex to her chest to pull Kara closer and hold her tightly, encouraging her to close her eyes and try to just focus on the sound of her heartbeat as they raced through the streets at the max speed limit to reach the hospital.

A little while later, Kara awoke to find herself with her head slumped in Eliza’s lap and in a very uncomfortable chair. She sat upright, already beginning to panic as she took in her surroundings. The younger girl was starting to freak out, standing out she yelped when Jeremiah quickly moved to stand in front of her, putting his hands on her shoulders.

“Kara, its okay. You’re okay” he reassured her, looking to his wife as she was generally much better at looking after Kara and calming her down.

“A..Alex” she managed to get out and Jeremiah calmed guiding them both to a seat beside Eliza, sitting Kara down on his lap. It wasn’t something she had really ever been used to before but somehow it felt reassuring with his arm loosely around her, making sure she was controlling her strength of course though with him being a full grown man as opposed to a young girl like Alex she was less likely to hurt him or at least as badly.

“Alex is okay, she got hurt but you did the right thing Kara. You came back and got help” Eliza reassured her, looking around to check the room was fairly empty before speaking, lowering her voice just in case “I know you felt like you should’ve used your powers to help her but you made the right choice not doing, the further pain and implications of that would’ve been far greater”

A few moments later, a nurse approached the three Danvers. Kara had moved to nervously pacing the floor. “Mr and Mrs Danvers, and Kara I presume?” she asked, looking to the girl who suddenly was giving her her full attention “Alexandra is okay, she has a bad cut on her arm that needs stitches and will leave a scar, she also has a broken rib from the impact. We’ve bandaged her up and set the rib in place but she won’t get the stitches without you there. She keeps asking for her sister, for Kara”

This was all Kara needed to hear before she bolted off down the hallway, the nurse shouting the room number to another who guided Kara towards the right door. Eliza and Jeremiah stayed behind a moment to talk to the first nurse. Kara was suddenly very nervous when the door was opened and she walked in, seeing her sister lying in the hospital bed talking with a doctor. She let herself be guided to a chair by the bed and took Alex’s hand in hers, wanting to reassure her. 

She made a point of watching the doctor very carefully as he prepared to do the stitches, wanting to be quite sure he wouldn’t hurt Alex. When he first inserted the needle to begin stitching the wound up, Alex yelped at the sudden pain and Kara shot him an angry glare. “Stop! You’re hurting my sister!” she tried to intervene, breaking off as a panic attack hit. Jeremiah and Eliza entered the room at the point, having heard Kara shout from down the hall. The doctor paused a moment and carefully removed the needle, letting Eliza pick the girl up and cradle her a moment to help her recover from her panicking.

“Kara, it’s okay. The doctor is helping Alex, needles do hurt but they help” she tried to reassure her youngest, though to Kara anything that hurt had to be a really bad thing so this concept was strange to her. Jeremiah took the seat that had been vacated by Kara, letting the girl rest carefully on his lap again as the doctor crouched down a little to her level.

“i promise Kara, I only want to help your sister. I can tell how important she is to you, and how important you are to her” he told her “I need to fix her arm, to stitch the cut so it won’t get all infected and gross, we don’t want her to end up poorly so the stitches help prevent that”

Eliza quickly whispered with her husband before picking Kara up and placing her down on the bed next to Alex, on the other side to where they had been stood. She signalled to the doctor to continue, knowing this arrangement would likely keep both girls calmer. Kara wanted desperately to hug Alex though right now she couldn’t trust herself to keep her strength under control and the last thing she wanted was to hurt Alex further. The doctor stitched up and bandaged Alex’s arm, doing some final checks just to be sure before she was allowed to return home.

That night, Alex was just about drifting off to sleep when she felt something at her side. She opened her eyes and switched her bedside lamp on, looking at Kara who was hovering over her with her bunny still under one arm.

“I wanted to check on you, make sure you’re okay” Kara said, to which Alex nodded and folded back her duvet slightly as a way of telling Kara to climb in. The younger girl did so and carefully snuggled up to her sister as the girl redid the bedding and blankets. “I’m so sorry, about today and what I said and the scar on your arm….I’m sorry”

“It’s okay Kara. You’re my sister, and I love you, and nothing is ever going to change that, yeah?” Alex said, carefully wiping a few tears from her little sisters eyes “Everything is okay….just get some rest, and besides mom got us both the day of school tomorrow, so I’m gonna introduce you to more Disney films. Goodnight, Kara..”


End file.
